


kinda think that I might be his type (cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy)

by Kiseia



Series: titans gangbang verse [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Teasing, Whoops I Slipped And Dropped The Polyamory Everywhere, mentioned Jaydick and Jayroy and Birdflash and whatever Wally and Roy's ship name is, no editing we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: "How pissed can you even be at Dick? Weren't you throwing fruit loops at him this morning?""Don't question it, man. You don't know the depths of our bromance."Jason gives him an incredulous stare. "I can't believe I just let you fuck me."--Jason and Dick have their thing, and Jason and Roy have their thing, and Jason and Dick and Roy are their own messy thing, and look. Wally is starting to feel a little left out.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Wally West
Series: titans gangbang verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 11
Kudos: 305





	kinda think that I might be his type (cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy)

**Author's Note:**

> [♫ my best friend's brother is the one for me ♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rEg_eHVtLI)

"You know," Wally says, "Dick and Roy totally had a thing once."

Jason asks, "What?"

"Oh, yeah. It was like…" he pauses. Bites his cheek. "They were all over each other, man."

"Not that this isn't fascinating and all," Jason says, sounding only a little bit breathless, "but can we… do this some other time? I'm not—not really—oh, _fuck."_

"Yeah." Wally grins, bending over him and grinding in deeper, feeling Jason's walls clench around him. "Sure. Sorry. Guess you're kind of busy right now."

Jason looks over his shoulder and bares his teeth in a way that would be more threatening if he isn't naked right now, if his breaths aren't coming quick and fast and his lips aren't swollen red and bruised in a way that just makes him want to — "No one likes a smartass," he says, and rocks back again, an impatient grind of his hips. "Hurry—hurry _up._ Jesus. Isn't speed suppose to be your thing?"

Wally snorts. "Don't stereotype, man," he says, digging his nails harder into his hips. "Didn't Roy teach you better than that?"

Jason groans in frustration. "Seriously? He's not my fucking _mom."_

Wally pulls out halfway, brushing over the spot that makes Jason shiver. "Yeah," he says absentmindedly, doing it over and over again and watching with hungry eyes as Jason bites down on the sheets to choke back the noises trying to crawl out of his throat. "I guess that'll make it weird for you two. And I mean, he's more of a dad anyway. Hey, one time I called him daddy, you know, as a joke, and—"

"Shut _up,”_ Jason groans, and Wally takes the chance to press _in_ so he can hear finally hear the noise he makes. Does it again, and again, and again, abruptly falling into a quick rhythm without giving Jason the chance to adjust because _shit_ he's tight, so tight and hot and _good._

_"Fuck,"_ Jason groans, bracing against the bed to meet him, arching his back and pushing back into his punishing pace like it's not enough, like he wants _more,_ and Wally groans, speeding up and giving him what he wants.

It's good. It's _good,_ and he doesn't bother to hold back, doesn't bother prolonging his finish, and Jason _whines_ when Wally stops again, pushing down to the base like he wants to take _more,_ wants to be full—which makes sense considering he should be more used to Roy, and Wally wonders if he's like this with Dick, too, wonders—

"Come _on,"_ Jason says, clenching down so tight around him. "Fuck, you—don't—"

"Relax," Wally coos, bending over and kissing between his shoulders.

"Shit," Jason breathes, "Going to—hop off your dick and get myself off if you keep—_teasing—"_

"Who says I'm teasing?" Salt and musk greets him under his mouth, and he licks it all up, follows a trail of fading hickeys running up to his neck. Higher still when it fades, sucking his own mark behind Jason's ear because he's the only one tall enough to _reach_ it at this angle.

Jason makes a frustrated sound and tries pulling away, but Wally follows the movement, arching into it and gasping at the way it jostles his spent cock—but the oversensitivity is already fading back into pleasure as he grows hard, _again,_ pushing against Jason's sensitive passage. _"West…"_

He's trembling under him. Trembling and shaking, and Wally runs a soothing hand down his arm, licking over another old hickey. "That's me," he says, wondering whose mouth was the one who left it. If it's Roy, or Dick, or someone _else._ "There something you want?"

"You know what I want," Jason bites out, sounding far too put together like he's _trying,_ stubbornly holding on to all his pieces even when they want to scatter, and Wally… Wally isn't the same type of domineering as someone like Roy, or _Dick,_ but…

"Say it," he whispers, wrapping one arm around Jason's waist and keeping him trapped against him. "Come on, Jason, _say it."_

"Fuck you," he groans after a beat of silence, and Wally grins because he _felt_ the shiver running through him.

"Yeah?" he asks, dropping his voice to something resembling Roy's low purr. Take that, Harper, he _can_ learn new things. "Is that what you want?"

_"Fuck."_ Jason _whines,_ pushing back against him.

"Mm, yeah. Didn't think so." He rocks against him, letting Jason feel the full, hard length of his interest. "I mean, God. You're desperate for it, huh?" And usually he isn't _like_ this—isn't the type to push, or tease, but…

"Shut up," Jason gasps with no heat behind those words, and that cocky façade is falling further and further away the more he works at him. The more Wally pushes him towards that breaking point, and Wally, _wants_ it, wants to see it gone.

"You should be used to it, man," Wally tells him, punctuating it with another thrust of his hips. "I mean, come on. Roy never shuts up."

"Roy doesn't _t-tease_ like this, you bastard," Jason tells him, and Wally grins, pulling away from his back.

"Now, I _know_ that's a lie." He grabs the globes of his ass, shifts for a better angle, and Jason spreads his legs wider, deepens the arch of his back and lets out a pornographic moan that's… he's not sure if it's fake or not, but god, it sure paints a pretty picture.

_Everything_ is a pretty picture right now. Jason, pushing back into his hips, mumbling what might be curses under his breath, and then, "What do you _want?_ Fuck, just—" Wally slows further and Jason snarls, actually reaching back to hold him in place. "Don't you dare," he snaps, bypassing desperate and coming straight back to this snarling, hungry thing. He glares at him over his shoulder, and… okay, it's breathtaking, his dual-toned eyes framed by thick lashes heavy and wet with tears. "You started this, so fucking _end_ it, West." He bares his teeth in a sharp smile. "Or are you going to leave me hanging?"

It's bait. It's blatant, conspicuous bait, pulling at his pride and prowess, but… Wally's never been able to turn down a challenge. "Fine," he says, narrowing his eyes. "But remember, you asked for this."

"Yeah, I _did,”_ Jason says, settling back on his hands and elbows. "So don't chicken out on me now."

And it's not _about_ that. It's not a competition or an attempt to get back at anyone, but Wally doesn't bother explaining, just pulls out a wounded noise that's almost _pitiable,_ not that he'll ever say it to Jason's face.

"What did I just—"

"Relax," he says, grabbing the lube where he's thrown it to the side and slathering more onto his cock. Dribbling it over Jason's ass, too, and Jason hisses at the feeling, at the sudden shock of cold sliding over his heated skin. "Geez, if I knew you were such a brat I would've—"

"You would've still fucked me," Jason interrupts him, groaning as Wally's fingers push into his stretched hole. "Fuck, what the hell are you—I don't _need_ it, just—"

"Shut up." Wally interrupts him this time, lining his cock up and pushing back into that warm, tight heat. "Yeah," he says over his loud moan. "Yeah, you do."

He doesn't give Jason time to adjust this time, just fucks him, _fucks_ him, steadily building to something hard and quick instead of the abrupt stop-start he was using before. And it's not—he's not expecting Jason to _take_ it because no human can, because after a certain point even the excessive lube and the stretching won't help and it's supposed to be… god, supposed to be him putting the kid in his place, or showing him the dangers of hubris or _something,_ but.

But Jason _does,_ groaning in relief and pushing back into his thrusts like he's asking for _more_, even after he comes with a long whine that Wally knows he'll be replaying in the shower. Even after his noises turn into breathless pants, into muffled yelps of overstimulation and Wally still keeps _going—_even after all that he _still_ meets him blow for blow like he means it when he says he can handle it, when he tells him to not give him his all—

He can't. That's not his cockiness speaking, it's just an immutable fact that he _can't,_ that there's no way he can go all-out without breaking a human, but Jason doesn't seem like he'd care. Doesn't seem overly concerned about whether he can handle it or not, if it might break him, and god. _God. _Wally pulls his hips up higher when they start flagging, starts driving into him even faster, faster until his thrusts overtake the contractions squeezing around him, and he'd just—

He'd just wanted to know what the big _deal_ was. Try out the twerp that's got Roy so wrapped around his finger, that's got Dick vacillating between the extremes anger and guilt in a way Wally hasn't seen since they were kids. It's just. They had their own _thing_ going, okay? They knew their own roles, and suddenly this _kid_ comes along and nothing is clear anymore.

He comes, breathing hard over the pliant body beneath him, and this time Jason doesn't complain when he pulls out. Doesn't seem capable much of anything right now, until he rolls over and grimaces as he lands on the wet spot on the bed.

"So," Wally asks, already having thrown his condom in the trash. "How was it? Five stars?"

Jason snorts. "One for service."

"Come on," he wheedles, crawling up on the bed beside him. When Jason doesn't shove him off or make any moves of violence towards his person he settles down, curling around the slightly larger man while noting, with no small amount of delight, that he seems to instinctively settle into being the little spoon. "I was being nice."

"You call that _nice?"_ Jason asks incredulously, only sounding slightly winded.

"Yeah?" Wally says. "I mean. Back in the day, Dick and I used to go at it for hours."

Jason's eyes go all big and dark with interest, but he just snorts, cutting them away. "Let me guess. Endurance training?"

"Endurance training," Wally says with a solemn nod. He reaches over, tracing over a nipple, watching it harden under his fingers. "Seems to me like you're out of practice."

_"Again?_ Seriously?" Jason asks. There's nothing friendly about the way he's looking at him right now, but by now Wally knows that _soft_ for him just means something not edged in knives. "How pissed can you even be at Dick? Weren't you throwing fruit loops at him this morning?"

"Don't question it, man. You don't know the depths of our bromance."

Jason gives him an incredulous stare. "I can't believe I let you fuck me."

Wally can't believe it, either, but he keeps it to himself. "Hey," he says, casting his eyes around Dick's room. "You want to go fuck in Roy's bed instead?"

Jason narrows his eyes. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Don't know." Wally shrugs. "It's Roy. I'm sure I'll think of something."

Jason pretends to think over it for a second that stretches on to eternity, and then he lets out a faux put-upon sigh, snagging his boxers and sliding them on. "Yeah, okay," he says. "Can't argue with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from current ongoing works to write a short pwp oneshot, actually managed to make it stay a short pwp oneshot this time! Someone be proud of me. I mean. There are suggestions of plot littered in the background but I'm just going to ignore that, yeah.
> 
> (Also, welcome to rarepair hell. Population: me)
> 
> Edit: lol :')


End file.
